


Remembering Pieces of Me

by M14Mouse



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou forgot a lot of things when he was a werewolf.  Then he started to remember…piece by piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them  
> Trope bingo prompt: Free space(locked in)

Gou didn’t remember much when he was a werewolf. 

Well…not of his other life…not the one with boxing and his brother filled his days. 

He clearly remembered the smells. He could smell the plants, water, and the earth. He could smell the sense of animals that long past. He could smell the sense of those near. He could smell when his teeth sunk into their hides and blood rushed into his mouth. 

Oh, he remembered the taste of cooper running down his throat. How the cool steam water would wash down his throat. 

He shook his head at the moment. Now, he had a craving for hamburgers. 

Great.

But what he remembered clearly was the sights. He could see single drops of dew on leaves. He could see as far as his eyes could see. He could see in such detail and color. It always amazed him to view the world now…in such muted colors. 

His sense of touch lost much of its former luster. 

He could feel the breeze through his fur as he ran through out the lands.

Those memories were his sole comfort for the longest time until his stubborn little brother showed his head.

Then the pieces of his old life started to fall into place.

His brother was the center of it. 

Pieces of Rensu’s practices were the first thing to fall into place. He was always so damn…girly with all his smooth moves. He was kind of impressed on how his moves flow into each other like one of his paintings. 

He just won’t say it out loud. 

Another piece of him remembered the first time that his brother started painting. 

Rensu was never a quiet child. He always tried ways to keep him quiet. He just handed him a bunch of paper and paints. In high sight, he shouldn’t have given him the paints. He left a mess all over the ceilings and floors. 

But slowly, his finger paints grew into stick figures and disfigured trees into real people and scenery. It always left him in awe of his brother’s eye for detail and skill. 

He never did tell him that….

That he was proud of him. 

With those skills, he knew that his brother would be alright. He wouldn’t need to fight. He wouldn’t need to do something so damn stupid like follow him. He didn’t want Rio anywhere near his brother. 

So, he made him promise. He begged him to keep it. For once in his damn life, he wanted his little brother to listen to him. When Rensu swore that keep his promise, he could have some peace of mind. 

When the final remain piece fell into place, it came to light that his little brother didn’t keep his promise. 

He asked for one thing. Just one and he didn’t get it. 

Rensu remain stubborn little brother. 

By the spirits, he was so angry. He wanted to punch…hell, he did punch him. A part of him understood but he was angry.

Maybe, he is broken from his time as a wolf. The pieces of his soul was broken and tossed into the winds. Maybe, he needed to find those pieces of himself again. 

To forgive his brother….to forgive himself. 

To forgive anyone.

End


End file.
